Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including fonts of a plurality of languages so as to realize multi-language display, a display method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses which have an authentication function and which are capable of performing multi-language display automatically perform switching of a display language so as to display a language based on information on a registered user (hereinafter referred to as “user information) when the user logs in. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-160667 discloses an information processing apparatus capable of performing such multi-language display. Since the display language is automatically switched when a login is performed, the user is not required to manually switch the display language. Therefore, usability of the information processing apparatuses is improved.
Information processing apparatuses including a display apparatus, such as image forming apparatuses including printers and smartphones, are capable of switching a display language at an arbitrary timing by a user's operation. Furthermore, such an information processing apparatus is capable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of languages, such as English, Japanese, and Chinese, on a display screen. To simultaneously display a plurality of languages, the information processing apparatus has a character encoding scheme which is referred to as “Unicode” in which character codes of various languages are integrated.
The information processing apparatus is capable of not only constructing the character encoding scheme by Unicode but also holding font data of individual languages and performing display preferentially using font data corresponding to a display language so as to perform switching of the display language. Furthermore, the information processing apparatus may provide a font priority list which stores a priority order of languages to be used, for example, so as to switch the display language in accordance with the priority order of the font priority list. A plurality of font priority lists having different priority orders of languages are included in the information processing apparatus, and are switched from one to another in accordance with the display language. Furthermore, the font priority lists may be set in order of history while a language being displayed has a highest priority. By combining these techniques, the display language may be automatically switched to a language based on user information of a login user and multi-language display may be realized.
In Unicode, kanji characters used in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Formosan, and Vietnamese are referred to as “Chinese-Japanese-Korean-Vietnamese (CJKV) unified ideographs”. In the CJKV unified ideographs, similar characters are mapped in the same character code. The CJKV unified ideographs have font data of the individual languages. The information processing apparatus may display an optimum font by selecting font data preferentially used in accordance with a display language from among the plurality of font data included in the CJKV unified ideographs.
In a case where a display language is switched in accordance with user information of a login user, a priority order after a second preferential language may be different from that expected by the user when a general method for determining a priority order of languages is employed. In a case where an information processing apparatus in which Korean is set is used by a plurality of user, for example, even when user information on a login user indicates English, it is highly likely that file names, folder names, addresses, and the like displayed on a screen are registered in Korean. In a case where a priority order after a second preferential language is fixed or determined in order of history, a priority level of Japanese is high next to English, and therefore, character strings may be displayed by a Japanese font instead of Korean font. In this case, the information processing apparatus may not perform appropriate character display since the character strings of the file names, the folder names, the addresses, and the like registered in Korean are displayed by the Japanese font.
The present invention provides an information processing apparatus capable of performing appropriate character display.